Couple à Trois
by Catirella
Summary: [Cadeau du weekend] ... Deux possibilités : 2 filles et 1 garçon ou 2 garçons et 1 fille. Genre, ben... Yaoi:Hétéro Yuri:Hétéro


Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage !Tous les autres personnages sont, eux, rien qu'à moi.

_Couples : Shut ! C'est un secret… Et c'est surtout très compliqué._

Genre : Pas la moindre idée. Je ne sais pas. C'est un couple à trois avec seulement deux possibilités : 2 filles et 1 garçon ou 2 garçons et 1 fille. Donc bisexuelle à 100 pour-cent.

_Hlo, béta de Catirella :_

_Pourquoi c'est pas moiiiiiii… _

_Tristesse profonde d'une béta lectrice qui ne sait plus se tenir depuis qu'elle a lu le dernier chapitre de Sortie Scolaire (ceci est une publicité : allez le lire)._

_Tu as toujours de très bonnes idées Cat, je suis jalouse. Et puis j'ai perdu Duoooooo…. Plus de possibilité de me retrouver dans la même situation, j'en ai un sur deux !_

Note de l'auteur : Cette idée de fiction m'est venue suite à un désaccord entre Hlo et moi pour le partage d'Heero et Duo durant la semaine. J'ai gagné le doit d'avoir Dudule une semaine rien que pour moi ( Je ne vous dirai pas comment, c'est un secret). Vous trouverez en bas un récapitulatif des couples et leurs enfants.

* * *

_**Couples à Trois**_

_**

* * *

**_

oOo

_Imaginez une société où les couples à trois sont monnaie courante._

_La bisexualité est devenue semblable à une religion. Et oui, notre monde change . Deux filles avec un garçon ou deux garçons avec une fille, ne choque plus depuis bon nombre d'années. Il s'agit bien sûr d'un trio, mais « couple à trois » sonne mieux. _

_Les couples à deux sont plus rares, un garçon et une fille, deux filles ou encore deux garçons, cela existe encore mais plus tant que ça._

_Et puis de cette manière, les désirs de fonder une famille étaient beaucoup plus simples. Ce qui n'empêche pas les couples en tout genres d'adopter des enfants._

_Un monde presque parfait en somme…_

oOo

**2057, New York – Manhattan, dans un immeuble grand standing, un vendredi après-midi. **

« HILDE ! »

« Je ne suis pas sourde Duo, pas la peine de crier »

« Scuse Hilde, je ne trouve pas ma chemise blanche »

Hilde le regarde avec de grands yeux ronds, Wufei qui passait juste derrière elle à ce moment là, stoppe et regarde Duo aussi.

« Que veux-tu faire avec une chemise blanche ? Tu es toujours en noir ! »

« Wufei, ce n'est pas le moment, je ne suis pas en avance et je n'ai pas envie qu'Heero me fasse dormir dans son bureau pour être en retard à notre rendez-vous à l'agence Eden »

« Yaou ! Vous avez enfin pris rendez-vous »

« Papa ! Pourquoi tonton Duo et mum ils crient ? »

« Ils ne crient pas, ils parlent fort… Où est ton autre mère ? »

« Avec Tata Sally, les autres ils n'ont pas fini de goûter, je peux aller jouer papa ? »

« Oui. Mary n'a pas fini de manger ? »

« Si, mais elle aide sa maman. Marc, il s'est mis du chocolat partout »

Duo rigole. Le fils de Quatre, Trowa et Sally avait toujours du Nutella partout après en avoir mangé et sa sœur de 7 ans l'aidait toujours pour se débarbouiller le visage. Sally attendait des jumeaux prévus pour dans 5 mois. Avec 6 enfants à la maison et les 8 adultes, il y avait toujours une personne pour aider la future maman.

Wufei ébouriffe les cheveux de son fils aîné.

« File et ne fais pas de bêtises ! »

Kyo partit comme une flèche vers la salle de jeux.

« Vous êtes sûrs de vouloir tout ça tous les deux ? »

« Wufi ! On veut depuis plus de 5 ans une femme à nos côtés et si elle veut des enfants, nous en serions heureux. Mais on n'est pas foutu de trouver ! Soit elle me plait et pas à Heechan, soit c'est l'inverse. En fait, on n'a pas vraiment encore eu le coup de foudre pour un femme »

« Vous avez pris la bonne décision, et l'agence Eden est la plus sérieuse pour trouver sa ou son aimé. Je suis contenteeeee… »

Wufei se colle derrière Hilde et l'embrasse dans le cou.

« Et si on pensait à avoir un autre enfant ? »

« Je t'ai déjà dit que je voulais encore attendre un peu, mais je crois que Réléna n'est pas contre l'idée. Depuis que Sally est enceinte elle n'arrête pas de m'en parler »

Wufei la regarde avec étonnement.

« Pourquoi ne m'en a-t-elle pas parlé ? »

« Disons qu'avec 4 enfants, elle a peut-être pensé que tu n'en voulais pas plus. On n'aura qu'à lui en parler ce soir »

Hilde l'embrasse.

« Tiens tonton »

Kyo était revenu avec une chemise blanche sur un porte manteau au nom de Duo.

« Oh, merci mon cœur. Tu es un amour »

Duo prend le porte manteau et enlever la chemise qu'il met. Et oui, il était torse nu depuis le début de la conversation (bave). Wufei est fier de son fils aîné, il est aussi prévenant que Mary. Kyo repart aussi vite qu'il est arrivé, vers, cette fois-ci, la fameuse salle de jeux.

« Mon dieu, il va me tuer ! Je vais être en retard à notre point de rendez-vous à tous les deux. Je suis bon pour le bureau… »

« Baka, ferme ta braguette ça risque de faire négliger et arrête de paniquer »

Wufei lui enlève des mains la cravate qu'il est en train d'essayer de mettre.

« Wufei ! »

« La chemise blanche, passe encore, je soupçonne Yuy de te l'avoir imposée. Mais la cravate, non ! ça ne te va pas. Reste toi-même… Là… Tu es superbe »

Wufei le pousse vers la sortie en lui mettant une claque sur les fesses.

« Et sois sage et tiens-toi bien »

Duo sourit « OUI PAPA »

« Baka »

« Heero détient sur toi mon amour »

« A force de vivre ensemble cela devait arrivé un jour »

Hilde enlace sa taille au moment où 5 enfants déboulent en direction de la salle de jeux suivis de deux femmes.

oOo

A 200 mètres de l'agence, Heero commence à s'impatienter. Ils ont rendez-vous dans 8 minutes et Duo qui n'est toujours pas arrivé…

Pensée d'Heero : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ! Je vais le tuer. Il faut 6 mois pour avoir un rendez-vous et ce baka n'est même pas foutu d'être à l'heure. Il va pouvoir emménager dans le bureau dés ce soir !

Juste au même moment, Duo lui tombe dans les bras essoufflé comme tout et la natte dans tous les sens. Heero a le réflexe de le retenir pour ne pas qu'il échoue sur le trottoir.

« Mais dans quel état tu es ! Ta natte est presque défaite, ta chemise à moitié dans ton pantalon et tu arrives à peine à respirer »

« Heero… Repasse… En… Mode…. Silence… »

« Baka ! »

« Merci »

Heero le remet correctement sur ses pieds, il rentre sa chemise dans son pantalon, lui défait la natte, avec ses doigts il lisse ses cheveux, les sépare en trois et la lui refait en moins de 2 minutes chrono.

« Merci mon amour »

« Tu me le payeras, sois en sûr, mon ange »

Duo lui sourit avec les joues toutes rouges d'avoir couru. Heero n'a jamais pu résister à son amant quand il est dans cet état-là. Trop sexy. Il regarde sa montre, il reste moins de 3 minutes.

« Il faut y aller »

Il prend Duo pas la main et le tire à sa suite. 200 mètres en deux minutes. Faisable.

Ils arrivent devant la porte à moins de 20 secondes de leur rendez-vous. Heero rentre et, tenant toujours Duo par la main, il s'approche de la femme qui se trouve à l'accueil.

« Bonjour »

« Bonjour, nous avons rendez-vous, M. Maxwell et M. Yuy »

« Miss Andrews vous attend. Veuillez me suivre, je vous prie »

Elle les guide jusqu'à une porte et frappe à celle-ci.

« Oui ? »

Elle ouvre la porte.

« M. Maxwell et M. Yuy sont arrivés »

« Merci Sara, vous pouvez les faire entrer »

Sara s'efface sur le côté et ils rentrent dans le bureau, elle referme la porte. Ils sont là, dans un bureau spacieux très clair, avec une femme qui leur tourne le dos la tête penchée dans un meuble.

« Ah ! Je l'ai trouvé... »

Elle se relève et se retourne vers ses deux visiteurs. Et là, un blocage se fait des deux côtés…

Pensée de Miss Andrews : Whoua ! Je n'ai jamais vu des hommes aussi beaux… Flûte, de quoi j'ai l'air après avoir eu la tête dans cette foutue armoire depuis plus de 10 minutes. Putain ! Et les yeux qu'ils ont… Hé mais j'ai la bouche ouverte là ? La fermer. Hop ! C'est fait. L'idéal masculin dans mon bureau… Ils sont vraiment trop beaux.

Pensée d'Heero : On dirait Duo quand il est arrivé tout à l'heure, elle est magnifique… Tient, un des boutons de son chemisier a dû s'ouvrir lorsqu'elle était penchée. La vue est agréable. Et ses yeux, ils sont d'un bleu clair. Elle n'est pas maquillée et elle est belle… Une beauté simple et naturelle. Pourquoi mon cœur s'emballe-t-il ?

Pensée de Duo : Mais elle était où cette femme depuis 5 ans, dans son armoire ? Comme elle est belle, ses cheveux sont dans tous les sens, on dirait moi tout à l'heure. Et ce bleu… Whoua ! Même Kitkat il n'en a pas de si beaux, et pourtant les yeux de Kit ils sont superbes. Hé ! On voit la naissance de sa poitrine… Houla ! On se calme… Une partie de mon anatomie qui devrait dormir, se réveille. Mettons les mains devant. Ouf !

Pensée de Miss Andrews : Je dois reprendre contenance, Je dois reprendre contenance, … Aller, on y va.

« Hun,… Bonjour messieurs, je vous en prie, prenez un siège »

Heero et duo se regardent en même temps et ils s'assoient dans les deux fauteuils face au bureau.

« Je m'excuse, je dois avoir l'air un peu décoiffée, mais j'ai dû me battre avec cette armoire pour trouver ce dossier qui n'était pas à sa place »

Sur cette remarque, Duo éclate de rire et Heero sourit. ,Si elle savait qu'il y a environ 10 minutes Duo était dans le même état et qu'Heero l'avait rhabillé et coiffé en pleine rue… elle rigolerait bien elle aussi. Avec un magnifique sourire, elle poursuivit.

« Je suis ravie de vous amuser. Puis-je savoir qui est qui ? »

« Bien sûr, Miss Andrews, Heero Yuy et voici mon compagnon Duo Maxwell »

« Enchanter Miss Andrews » (D)

« Appelez-moi Cléo, cela sera plus simple par la suite»

« Cléo ! C'est le diminutif de quoi ? »

« De rien M. Maxwell. Mon père était un amoureux de l'Egypte et de Cléopâtre. Mes parents ont donc opté pour Cléo tout simplement »

« Original »

« Merci »

« Cléo ! »

« Oui, M. Yuy ? »

« Appelez-nous par nos prénoms, s'il vous plaît ! »

« Bien, vous vouliez me demander quelque chose ? »

« Oui, vous êtes libre ce soir ? »

Duo n'en revient pas… Il a flashé sur elle aussi. Duo regarde Cléo dans l'espoir qu'elle accepte.

« Je… Je… Pour quoi faire ? »

« Je vais être franc avec vous Cléo. Cela fait 5 ans que Duo et moi nous désirons un couple à trois et en dernier recourt nous sommes là, dans votre bureau. Je dois vous avouer que j'ai eu un coup au cœur en vous regardant. Bien sûr, ce n'est que physique, là, tout de suite. Mais je crois au coup de foudre et après 5 ans je ne veux pas passer à côté »

« Mais… et votre compagnon, vous ne le consultez pas ! »

Heero regarde Duo, il baisse les yeux au niveau de son entrejambe, remonte son regard pour les plonger dans les yeux de son ange. Duo rougit violemment, Heero le connaissait trop bien.

« Je pense que nous sommes du même avis, n'est-ce pas mon ange ? »

Pensée de Duo : Le traître ! Il a osé m'appeler « ange » devant elle. Il se venge pour mon retard. Tu ne perds rien pour attendre…

« Oui mon amour, je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi. j'ai eu moi aussi un flash en vous voyant sortir de l'armoire »

Cléo est un peu déstabilisée. Mais elle a deux hommes superbes devant elle et ils ne la laissent pas indifférente.

« Je suis libre ce soir »

« Vous finissez votre travail à quelle heure? »

« Maintenant »

Heero et Duo lui sourient et elle le leur rend.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils sont tous les trois dans la rue.

« Et où allons-nous ? »

« Vous aimez les grandes familles ? » (H)

« Grande comment ? »

« Nous vivons avec nos meilleurs amis et leurs enfants respectifs « (D)

Cléo rigole.

« Et cela nous donne combien d'adultes et d'enfants ? »

« 8 adultes, 6 enfants et deux autres en route » (H)

« Feifei en veut encore un »

« Deux femmes et 4 enfants ne lui suffisent pas ! »

« Il semble que non »

Cléo recommence à rire. Vraiment, ils lui plaisaient de plus en plus. Fille unique, elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir du monde autour d'elle, ce qui lui avait cruellement manqué avant l'agence Eden.

« Ça va ? »

« Oui Heero, je me sens bien. Je… On peut se tenir les mains ? »

Aucune réponse, mais des mains prises de chaque côté de son corps, si le paradis existe elle y est.

« Et donc, nous allons où ? »

« Nous vous invitons à dîner à la maison, un succulent repas préparé par Quatre et Trowa, la future maman est leur compagne » (D)

« Il ne sont pas mariés ? »

« C'est prévu pour l'été prochain quand Sally aura retrouvé sa taille »

« Et c'est Réléna qui risque de la perdre entre temps »

« Hein ? »

« Ta sœur, d'après Hilde, envie Sally, mon amour »

« Et l'autre couple, ils sont mariés eux ? »

« Oui, Wufei les a épousées il y a 9 ans. Ils venaient d'avoir tous les trois, 19 pour Wufei et 18 ans pour ses futures femmes, mais ils s'aiment depuis le collège. Je n'avais jamais vu ça. Un amour si fort à trois si jeunes » (D)

« Et ils s'aiment toujours autant après toutes ces années,… même encore plus » (H)

« Et vous ? »

« Nous ? » (D)

« Oui vous. Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ensembles et pourquoi un couple à trois ? »

« J'ai rencontré ce démon il y à 22 ans… » (H)

« 22 ANS ! »

« Voui, on se connaît depuis notre premier jours à la grande école ! » (D)

« Je l'ai embrassé pour la première fois à 12 ans. Tu te souviens mon ange ? » (H)

« Oui, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier… »

« Encore plus tôt que vos amis… Votre amour doit être très fort… »

Cléo s'arrête d'un coup et leur lâche les mains.

« Cléo ! Qui a-t-il ? » (H)

« Je … Je ne suis pas à ma place. Vous devez conserver cet amour. Il est trop pur ! »

Duo regarde Heero qui lui fait un signe de la tête lui donnant son accord. Duo prend Cléo dans ses bras et l'embrasse sur le front.

« Cléo, nous en avons parlé très longuement, il y a plus de 6 ans » (D)

« Nous avons déjà eu des partenaires en 5 ans, mais jamais nous n'avons éprouvé le même désir pour la même femme » (H)

Heero enlace Cléo dans le dos et l'embrasse sur les cheveux.

« Tu sens bon » (D)

« Oui. Tes cheveux aussi, sentent bon » (H)

Cléo est bien. Elle n'a pas connu de moment comme celui-ci depuis si longtemps. Il faut dire que le temps, elle ne le prenait pas depuis l'agence. Elle profite de cette étreinte et pose sa tête contre le torse de Duo. L'amour peut-il arriver aussi vite ?

« Ça va mieux ? » (D)

« Oui, merci à vous deux, vous êtes très gentils »

Heero l'embrasse à nouveau sur les cheveux.

« Rentrons ! » (H)

Ils reprennent leur chemin en reprenant les mains de leur coup de foudre.

oOo

18 h 15, arrivée dans l'appartement digne d'un grand manoir. A peine la porte ouverte qu'une petite tornade blonde aux yeux bleus se jette sur Duo.

« Tonton Duo, où t'était ? Papas ils n'ont pas voulu nous dire »

Le petit garçon de 5 ans se blotti dans les bras de Duo. Celui-ci le berce. Marc ressemble à un ange. Si Mary ressemblait à Sally et Trowa, Marc était une miniature de Quatre.

« Je suis là maintenant ! »

Marc le regarde et lui sourit, puis il tend les bras à Heero qui le prend dans les siens à son tour.

« Tonton Heero, tu veux bien jouer avec moi, dis ? »

« Je ne peux pas mon cœur, nous avons une invitée »

« Ah ! Elle est où la dame ? »

Cléo qui était derrière Duo et Heero, se glisse sur le côté et lui fait un petit signe de la main. Marc lui fait un grand sourire et regarde à nouveau son tonton.

« Elle est belle la dame. Vous allez l'épouser ? Elle va devenir ma tata ? »

Cléo rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et les garçons éclatent de rire. Heero repose Marc au sol.

« Vas dire à tes papas que nous avons une dame comme invitée ce soir à dîner »

« Oui tonton Heero »

Et Marc file vers la cuisine en hurlant ce qu'Heero venait de lui demander.

« Désolé… » (H)

« Non, ce n'est rien, l'innocence des enfants est un bien précieux »

« Au fait, on s'est permis de te dire « tu » sans te demander si on pouvait. On peut ? » (D)

« Oui bien sûr, Duo ! Moi aussi ? »

« La question ne se pose même pas Cléo » (H)

« Merci… Oh ! Je dois vous dire que je dois avoir environ 3 ans de plus que vous ! »

« Et bien, on ne le dirait pas. Tu fais très jeune et l'âge n'a pas d'importance pour nous. Viens, on va te faire visiter » (D)

Duo l'entraîne avec lui, suivi d'Heero.

Vu la taille l'appartement en duplex, ils mirent une demi heure pour tout visiter, en s'attardent uniquement un peu dans leur propre chambre.

« Alors ? Comment tu trouves notre modeste demeure ? » (D)

« Immense ! Qui fait le ménage ? »

Heero rigole et Duo sourit.

« Pas lui en tout cas ! » (H)

En disant cela, il avait tiré Duo par la ceinture de son pantalon pour le ramener à lui, puis l'embrassa sur la tempe.

« Hé ! Ce n'est pas gentil !… Je boude, na… »

Cléo éclate de rire.

« Nous avons deux personnes qui se chargent de tout cela, des courses ainsi que du linge de toute la famille. Seuls les repas sont toujours fait par nous tous » (H)

« Sacrée organisation d'avoir une grande famille. Vous travaillez tous ? »

« Oui » (D)

« Allons dans le salon, nous serons mieux pour discuter, le repas sera servi dans une petite demi heure » (H)

Ils se rendirent au salon où les filles de la maison discutent d'un sujet grave, les cadeaux d'anniversaire de Duo pour dans 15 jours. Lorsqu 'elles le voient arriver, elles changent de conversation comme si de rien n'était.

« Vous nous avez déjà ramené une jeune femme ! Vous avez fait vite !… Très mignonne de surcroît ! »

« Hilde ! »

« Hilde à raison. Vous êtes ravissante. Oh ! Un des boutons de votre chemisier a dû s'ouvrir par mégarde ! » (S)

Cléo regarde le dit chemisier. En effet, on pouvait voir la naissance de ses seins et son soutien gorges prune. Les garçons font comme s'ils n'avaient rien remarqué, ce qui ne trompa personne quant à leur non-dit.

« Vous auriez pu me le dire ! J'ai été dans la rue comme ça… Quelle honte ! »

« Mais non, c'était très beau ! » (D)

« Duo, tu seras privé de dessert ce soir et toi Heero d'ordinateur pendant 24 heures » (R)

Les garçons regardent Réléna avec des grands yeux ronds. Elle venait de leur donner la pire des punitions à chacun.

« Pas ça Réléna, s'il te plaît ! » (D)

« Après tout, tu as raison c'est à cette jeune femme de vous punir tous les deux ! » (R)

Ils regardent Cléo d'un air suppliant pour que la sentence soit plus douce.

« Je vais réfléchir à la punition qu'ils méritent ! »

« Venez nous rejoindre ! » (S)

Sally lui dit cela en lui désignant un canapé trois places juste à côté d'où elles sont elles-mêmes assises, plutôt avachie pour Sally. Cléo y prend place en se mettant au milieu.

Les garçons sont dépités. Ils auront quand même une punition. Heero enlace Duo et lui chuchote à l'oreille.

« Elle fait preuve d'autorité. Je pense que je vais aimer cela mon ange. Même si, jusqu'à aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui le faisait face à toi… »

Duo se rapproche de lui et demande.

« Tu ne vas plus me punir et faire preuve d'autorité ? »

Dans un sourire.

« Non, mon ange… Maintenant nous serons deux pour que tu restes sage »

Puis Heero l'embrasse dans le cou, alors que Duo avait penché la tête en souriant à cette réponse.

« Ils sont mignons, n'est-ce pas ? » (Hi)

« Vous venez les boys ! » (R)

« On arrive » (H)

Chacun prit place de chaque côté de Cléo.

« Ah ! Oui ! Mesdames, nous vous présentons Cléo Andrews, elle travaille à l'agence Eden »

« Réléna, enchantée ! »

«Sally, ravie de vous rencontrer ! »

« Et moi, je suis Hilde, heureuse que vous soyez avec nous ! »

Une fois les présentations faites, Duo reprit la parole.

« Bien, maintenant on va te dire ce que font les adultes quand ils ne sont pas à la maison. Sauf pour moi qui y travaille. »

Duo s'installe un peu mieux dans le canapé et tout le monde le regarde avec le sourire aux lèvres.

« Alors. Honneur aux dames… Réléna est assistante juridique. Sally médecin, mais là, avec les deux petits en route, le médecin doit plus se reposer. Donc elle ne travaille pas jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Hilde est infirmière en chef. Les trois garçons que tu n'as pas encore vu sont, pour Wufei, professeur de Chinois à l'université, Quatre, PDG de la Winner Corp, Trowa, vétérinaire et Heero, PDG de Yuy Generis, voilà tu sais tout ! »

Cléo lui sourit.

« Duo ! »

« Oui ? »

« Tu as oublié de dire ce que toi tu faisais ! »

« Ah, quel idiot ! »

« Je ne te le fais pas dire… » (Hi)

« Merci Hilde »

II lui tire la langue et reporte son attention sur Cléo.

« Je suis psychothérapeute pour enfants, mon cabinet est l'autre porte sur le palier de l'étage, là j'ai tout dit »

« Non » (H)

« Comment ça _non _! »

« Je finis pour lui… A ses heures perdues, l'idiot en question est écrivain »

« HEERO ! »

« Quoi ? Il a raison, tes livres ont beaucoup de succès. Alors dis-lui ou je m'en charge » (R)

Dans un soupire « D'accord… »

« J'écris sous le pseudonyme de D. M. Shinigami »

« C'est toi !… Tu écris très bien, je dois avoir tous tes livres »

« Merci… Mais je dois tout ça à un écrivain qui m'a donné envie d'écrire à mon tour. Hélas, il n'écrit plus depuis 7 ans déjà »

« Ah, oui ! Lequel ? »

« C. Angel »

« Oui, je vois… »

« Tu as lu ses livres ? »

« Oui. J'aime bien »

« T'aimes bien ! Mais c'est… »

« Duo ! »

« Oui, mon amour ? »

Cléo sourit, ils sont trop mignons.

« Plus tard. Tu ne veux pas la faire fuir dés le premier soir ? »

Duo baisse un peu la tête.

« Non… »

Cléo dévie la conversation sur un autre sujet.

« Je comprends qu'avec vos emplois respectifs et vos revenus confondus, vous pouvez avoir du personnel pour vous aider ici. Sinon vous n'auriez pas une minute à vous »

« Oui… Malgré tout, il arrive que nous n'arrivons pas à tout faire dans une journée » (R)

« Et… Pour cette raison, tous les repas du soir se font toujours tous ensembles. Une règle que Duo a instauré, et qui nous convient à tous, surtout aux enfants » (S)

« Il a de bonnes idées par moment, notre ange » (Hi)

Quater choisit cet instant pour arriver et crier.

« A TABLE ! »

Il aperçoit Cléo, se fige une seconde, sourit.

« Excusez-moi ! Vous devez être la belle dame que Marc a vu »

« Belle, je ne sais pas. Mais la dame oui, c'est moi. Cléo Andrews »

« Et bien, Marc a raison… » (Q)

Il lui fait un clin d'œil.

« Aller, tout le monde à table ? Wufei et Trowa y sont déjà avec les enfants tous propres »

« J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de sauce tomate au menu ce soir ! » (S)

Quatre sourit en aidant sa compagne à se relever. Une fois fait, il l'embrasse sur les lèvres.

« Non ma puce. Pas de sauce tomate. Une fois nous a suffit ! »

Tout les autres les suivirent et Heero prit la main de Cléo pour ne pas qu'elle se perde en route. Duo qui se trouve derrière eut le cœur qui battit plus vite à cette vue. Le bonheur qu'il éprouve le submerge et il doit se contenir pour ne pas laisser ses yeux verser les larmes qui menacent.

Une table toute en longueur avec 15 personnes autour. On ne voit pas ça tous les jours. Pourtant ici, ils sont 14 presque à chaque repas.

Cléo a fait connaissance avec les deux derniers garçons et les enfants. Marc la regarde depuis le début du dîner en lui souriant.

« Cléo ! Depuis quand travaillez-vous pour l'agence Eden ? » (W)

« Vous pouvez tous me tutoyer… Depuis l'ouverture de l'agence, il y a 7 ans »

« Vraiment ! Alors tu fais partie des premiers employés ! » (D)

« Pas exactement… »

« Comment ça… Pas exactement ? » (Hi)

« J'ai créé Eden. Et aujourd'hui, je suis à la tête des 159 agences qui sont dans le Monde »

Un silence vient de s'installer à la table du côté des adultes, avec plusieurs fourchettes en suspend. Cléo leur sourit, elle s'attendait bien à une réaction telle que celle-là.

« Vous verriez vos têtes, c'est trop comique ! »

Cléo pouffe. Les autres se rendent compte de leur état et ils rigolent à leur tour, le dîner reprend son cour.

A 8 h 30, les enfants sont envoyés au lit sous la surveillance de Duo et d'Hilde.

« Bien, on a un peu plus de 15 minutes devant nous, avant qu'il ne redescende » (R )

Cléo ne comprend rien, mais ne dit rien non plus.

« Excuse-nous Cléo, mais dans 15 jours Duo a 28 ans et il est tellement curieux qu'à chaque fois c'est une vraie aventure pour lui organiser son anniversaire. » (T)

« Pas de problèmes, vous voulez que je quitte la pièce ? »

« Non… Reste, j'espère que tu nous feras l'honneur d'être présente ! » (H)

« Avec plaisir »

« Bien… Alors… Heero, tu lui prends toujours le cadeau donc tu nous as parlé ? » (S)

« Oui »

« Pauvre bête ! Les enfants vont le prendre pour une peluche » (W)

« Bête ? » (C)

« Un chaton tout blanc qui aura tout juste 2 mois et deux semaines le jour de son anniversaire » (H)

« Il veut un chat depuis 6 ans, mais avec les enfants on lui a interdit. Dés qu'il vient à la clinique vétérinaire, il est collé aux boules de poiles » (T)

Cléo sourit, elle adore les chats.

« Le PC serait prêt Heero ? » (Q)

« Oui, j'ai presque fini de tout paramétrer. Il sera prêt à la fin de la semaine prochaine » (H)

« Les enfants lui font de beaux dessins, Kyo et Mary lui écrivent un poème. Ils dictent et j'écris, en fait. Ils le réécriront lorsqu'il sera fini sur le beau papier à lettre que Mary a eu à Noël dernier » (W)

« Je suis allée faire les magasins hier après-midi… » (S)

« Sally ! » (Q et T)

« J'avais besoin de sortir un peu. Donc je disais que j'avais fait les boutiques et je lui ai trouvé un superbe pyjama en soie noir ainsi que divers vêtements qu'il affectionne » (S)

« Ah, Oui ! Hilde lui a trouvé ce que tu lui avais demandé Heero et elle l'a pris » (R )

« C'est quoi ? » (Q)

« Curieux ! » (T)

Quatre lui tire la langue et Heero sourit.

« Une édition de luxe des contes des frères Grimms… Il veut depuis longtemps la trilogie Paradis de C.Angel qui a était tirée à 200 exemplaires. Mais elle est introuvable, je la cherche depuis 3 ans en vain. Donc, j'ai demandé à Hilde si elle pouvait voir si elle trouvait les contes des frères Grimms avec une belle couverture puisqu'elle passe plus de 4 heures par semaine dans la plupart des librairies de New York » (H)

« C'est vrai qu'il lit toujours une histoire des frère Grimms aux enfants dés qu'il le peut… » (W)

« Cléo ? »

« Hum… Oui ? »

« Tu n'es pas obligée de lui offrir un cadeau » (H)

« J'ai déjà une idée du cadeau que je vais lui offrir. Mais merci de ton attention Heero »

La discussions dut s'arrêter car Hilde et Duo n'allaient plus tarder à redescendre.

La soirée passa très vite. Heero et Duo proposèrent à Cléo de la raccompagner, mais celle-ci refusa et un taxi fut appelé.

Cléo était prise pour le week-end et la semaine était trop chargée pour eux tous.

Le week-end suivant, la famille de 14 devait se rendre au mariage d'une des sœurs de Quatre en Algérie, tout était déjà organisé depuis plus de 8 mois, les enfants n'iront pas à l'école pendant 5 jours.

Sally pouvait encore prendre l'avion et un voyage si long demande bien au moins cinq jours sur place. Surtout que le mariage allait lui-même durer 3 jours.

Donc, il était convenu qu'elle revienne manger le samedi soir dans 15 jours. Le jour de l'anniversaire de Duo, anniversaire dont il ne se souvenait même plus au vu des derniers évènements, et les deux semaines à venir très chargées.

oOo

Ces quinze derniers jours passèrent à une allure folle et le samedi soir arriva très vite aussi.

Duo fut envoyé l'après-midi au parc avec les 6 enfants tout seul.

Heero alla récupérer le petit chat et le monta dans la chambre de Sally, Quatre et Trowa.

Tous les autres cadeaux étaient dans la chambre de Hilde, Réléna et Wufei, emballés, sur le grand lit avec un beau ruban en satin bleu qui attendait de trouver sa place autour du cou du chaton.

Sally mit la table et se reposa. Le voyage l'avait fatiguée. Les autres préparèrent le dîner avec soin.

Duo rentra vers 18 h 45 avec les enfants. A peine arrivé, Heero l'expédia dans leur salle de bain prendre une bonne douche avec lui. Les enfants ont été mis devant un DVD en attendant de passer à table.

A 20 heures, Cléo arriva.

« Bonsoir Cléo » (R)

« Bonsoir Réléna »

« C'est le cadeaux pour Duo ? » (R)

« Oui »

« Je le monte dans notre chambre avec les autres… Houla ! C'est lourd. Tu as mis une brique dedans ou quoi ? » (R)

Cléo rigole.

« Non il n'y a pas de brique, c'est une surprise pour Duo. J'espère qu'elle lui fera plaisir »

« J'en suis sûre. Tu te souviens comment aller à la salle à manger ? Les autres devraient bientôt tous s'y rendre. » (R)

« Oui je m'en souviens, j'ai un bon sens de l'orientation »

« Je reviens » (R)

Cléo se rend dans la salle à manger où une magnifique table y était dressée. Sally arrive deux minutes plus tard suivie de près par Wufei et Hilde. 5 minutes plus tard comme promis Réléna est de retour. Ils discutent ensembles le temps que les autres arrivent avec les enfants, ce qui ne tarda pas. Les derniers à arriver sont Heero et Duo avec les joues rouges et tout le monde rit quand Alexis et Clay, les deux autres plus jeunes, demandent à leurs oncles pourquoi ils sont rouges, ce qui termina de les faire rougir. Heero avait dû donner un avant goût de son cadeau à son amant…

Ils dirent bonjour à Cléo chastement. Puis tous se mirent à table.

« On fête quelque chose ? »

« Oui Duo » (Q)

« Quoi ? »

« Les enfants ! » (H)

Les six enfants ensembles « JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE TONTON DUO ! »

Duo en reste bouche ouverte… Il avait totalement oublié son anniversaire, lui qui affectionnait les anniversaires de tout le monde.

L'émotion est trop forte, il enfuit son visage dans le cou d'Heero qui se trouve à sa droite pour y cacher ses larmes. Heero l'entoure de ses bras et le couvre de baisers en lui disant des mots doux. Cléo qui se situe en face d'eux trouve que leur amour est merveilleux… Mais y a-t-elle sa place ?

Les enfants crient qu'ils ont faim et Duo relève la tête les yeux tout pleins de larmes et un peu rouges. Il sourit à tout le monde et dit aux enfants qu'ils allaient commencer.

Le dîner d'anniversaire fut succulent.

Ensuite, Heero, Wufei, Trowa et Quatre s'éclipsent pour aller chercher les cadeaux. Cléo se lève pour vite rejoindre Heero, prétextant une envie présente.

« Heero ! »

« Oui, Cléo ? »

« Tu vas lui donner le chaton à quel moment ? »

« Maintenant »

« Non. Donne-le lui une fois qu'il aura ouvert tous les autres cadeaux »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Le chaton doit être le plus beau de ses cadeaux. Donc, tu dois le lui donner lorsqu'il ne s'attendra à ne plus rien recevoir »

Heero réfléchit quelques secondes et lui sourit.

« Tu as raison. Je remontrais le chercher ensuite »

« Heero une dernière chose ! »

« Oui ? »

« Lorsque vous redescendrez avec les cadeaux, donnez-lui le mien en dernier, s'il te plaît ! »

Heero lui sourit à nouveau.

« D'accord »

Heero rejoint les trois autres à l'étage et Cléo retourne à table où trois sublimes gros gâteaux sont posés au milieu de celle-ci avec deux bouteilles de champagne.

Duo louche sur le gâteau au chocolat, mais celui à la fraise ainsi que celui à la noix de coco l'appellent aussi…

Les garçons sont de retour et ils restent derrière Duo. Hilde a allumé les 28 bougies bleues et tout le monde se met à chanter joyeux anniversaire.

Duo souffle les bougies et il est mitraillé pas les flaches de Sally et Réléna.

Les enfants frappent dans leurs mains en criant « les cadeaux ! ».

Un premier cadeau se pose devant lui et il commence à l'ouvrir sous les yeux pétillants des plus jeunes.

Le premier, ce sont les dessins de tous ceux-ci…

Le deuxième, le beau poème de Mary et Kyo, sur le beau papier à lettre.

Le troisième, le pyjama en soie noire.

Le quatrième, une grosses boite avec un sublime nœud, remplie de sublimes vêtements.

Le cinquième, les livres des contes des frère Grimms.

Le sixième, un panier rempli de tablettes de chocolat, de gâteaux toujours au chocolat, des truffes et divers chocolats… Un vrai trésor chocolaté !

Le septième, un autre panier, lui, étant rempli de bonbons en tout genre et les enfants ouvrirent de grands yeux à leur vue.

Le huitième, une simple enveloppe avec la mention « de la part de nous tous ». Duo l'ouvre et il trouve une photo numérique de son bureau attenant à leur chambre avec un PC flambent neuf. Il hurle de joie ! L'ancien n'arrivait plus à suivre le rythme.

Le neuvième, le cadeau de Cléo. La boite était lourde, il lut la petite carte glissée sous le ruban or qui maintenait la boite blanche fermée. Une fois le ruban retiré, il souleva le couvercle et écarta les deux pants de feuille en soie pour découvrir un premier livre magnifiquement recouvert en cuir avec des gravures superbes.

D'un coup, ses yeux s'ouvrirent avec étonnement et passion, sa main tremble en effleurant les lettres ors du titre… _Paradis_. Il relève les yeux vers Cléo, ils sont brillants de larmes. Heero, juste derrière lui, regarde à son tour le titre.

« Comment… Comment les as-tu trouvés ?… Je ne comprends pas ! » (H)

« J'aimerais bien savoir moi aussi. Ils sont rares et d'une valeur inestimable ! Cléo… » (D)

« Plus tard. Lorsque nous mangerons les gâteaux… Heero ? »

« Hum… »

Il regarde Cléo sans comprendre, mais au vu du regard qu'elle lui lance le déclic se fait, il court à l'étage.

« Où va-t-il ? » (D)

« Un besoin urgent peut-être… » ( C )

Tous les adultes sourient, les enfants n'ont pas compris.

Duo ouvre la couverture du livre, tourne la première page et ses yeux s'écartent encore d'émerveillement.

« Il y a même une dédicace… Mais comment t'as fait ça ? »

« Un peu de patience… »

Duo lui fait un petit sourire et lit la dédicace.

_J'ai vu un ange qui vit au Paradis. Duo Maxwell, en ce jour de votre venu au monde, je vous souhaite tout le bonheur et l'amour qui vous est dû._

_Avec toute mon affection._

_C. Angel _

Deux larmes s'échappent de ses yeux clos. Heero qui est redescendu, lui caresse les cheveux.

« Garde les yeux fermés mon ange… »

Duo ne les rouvre pas. Trowa déplace la boite avec les livres sur le côté et Heero pose une boule de poils blancs juste devant Duo.

Hilde et Réléna font signe aux enfants de ne rien dire, mais leurs yeux sont pétillants d'envie et ils ont des sourires jusqu'aux oreilles.

Le chaton s'assit et regarde Duo la tête penchée.

« C'est mon dernier cadeau pour toi mon ange, je t'aime »

Heero l'embrasse sur les cheveux.

« Tu peux ouvrir les yeux »

Duo lui obéit. Son visage s'illumine à la vue du chaton, ses joues prennent une couleur rose, il l'attrape et le met dans ses bras en lui faisant un maximum de bisous.

« Heero, tu viens d'être remplacé, mon vieux… » (W)

« Baka » (H)

Les petits se faufilent jusqu'à Duo et Iris demande.

« Tonton, on peut lui faire des caresses au chaton ? Il a l'air tout doux. »

Duo leur sourit et le confie à Trowa.

« Oui, mais il reste dans les bras d'un adulte, d'accord ? »

Tous ensembles « OUI ! »

Duo se lève puis se jette dans les bras d'Heero et l'embrasse avec passion devant tous les adules car les enfants eux ont mieux à faire que les regarder. Il pose ensuite sa tête sur l'épaule d'Heero.

« Je t'aime moi aussi mon amour… »

Puis il l'embrasse une nouvelle fois.

« Et si nous attaquions les gâteaux ? » (Q)

Un seul mot retentit en écho « OUI »

Quatre, Hilde et Réléna coupent respectivement chacun un gâteau et le distribuent suivant les goûts de chacun.

Une assiette spéciale est faite pour Duo. Avec une grosse part de gâteau au chocolat et deux parts normales des deux autres gâteaux. Duo, qui est de nouveau assis comme tous les autres, attaque son assiette sans attendre.

Trowa qui a redonné le chaton à Heero, aide Wufei à servir le champagne. Heero pose la boule de poils sur les genoux de Duo qui lui sourit.

« Il faudra lui donner un nom ! »

« Yuki »

« Je m'en doutait… Alors Yuki que les choses soient claires, la nuit tu dors dans ton panier ! »

Le chaton qui s'est mis en boule sur les genoux de Duo, se gratte à la base du cou. Il n'a pas l'air très intéressé par les paroles de l'homme qui lui a mis un nœud autour du cou, qu'il aimerait bien élever d'ailleurs…

« Déjà comme son maître. Il ne m'écoute même pas ! »

« Mais si, je t'écoute mon amour… Ouvre la bouche… »

Duo lui met dans la bouche un morceau de gâteau à la noix de coco , parfum préféré de son amant. Puis il embrasse celui-ci en lui effleurant les lèvres.

Tout le monde est servi. Les enfants savourent leur part de gâteau et les adultes se régalent.

« Trowa, tu as un don… Merci Tro, ils sont délicieux tous les trois » (D)

« De rien Duo, c'est un plaisir pour moi de faire des gâteaux » (T)

« Alors Cléo… Comment as-tu fait pour avoir ces livres ? En plus avec une dédicace à mon nom… » (D)

« Si vous me promettez tous de ne rien dire à personne ! »

Ils se regardent à tour de rôle et se retournent tous vers Cléo.

« Alors ? » (C)

« D'accord, d'accord, on promet » (D)

« Tous ! » (C)

Tous « OUI »

« Je connais l'écrivain »

« QUOI !… Mais tu le connais, bien ou un petit peu ? » (D)

Cléo rigole à la tête que fait Duo en posant cette question.

« Je le connais bien Duo, même très bien. Je peux même te dire de C. Angel est une femme »

« Une femme !… Oh… Comme j'aimerais la rencontrer… » (D)

Duo part d'un coup dans ses rêves, Cléo le regarde avec un sourire aux lèvres. Heero est heureux, elle lui a offert un cadeau merveilleux.

« Duo !… DUO » ( C)

«Oui ?… Oh ! Excuse-moi Cléo ! »

« Tu l'as déjà rencontrée. »

« Comment ça je l'ai déjà rencontrée !… Si je l'avais déjà rencontrée, je m'en souviendrais je crois ! »

Cléo sourit toujours.

« Duo… Je suis C. Angel »

Un lourd silence s'installe.

« Je suis désolée de ne pas vous l'avoir dit il y a 15 jours, mais… J'ai été surprise au début et si je vous l'avais dit, mon cadeau n'aurait pas eu le même impact pour moi. Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu t'offrir ces livres qui te tenaient tant à cœur »

Duo est toujours sous le choc de la surprise, comme les autres. Les enfants sont tous autour de Duo plus ou moins sous la table en train de regarder le chaton qui, après avoir capitulé avec le nœud, a fini par s'endormir. Alexis et Clay, les deux plus petits, lui font de petites caresses.

« Tu… Tu es vraiment C.Angel ? »

« Oui, Duo, je suis vraiment C. Angel »

« Pourquoi as-tu arrêté d'écrire ? »

Cléo soupire.

« J'ai perdu le dernier membre de ma famille il y a huit ans. Je venais de finir d'écrire _A l'aube de ma vie_… Je me suis retrouvée seule. J'ai toujours était seule, mais là, je n'avais vraiment plus personne. Plus personne à faire rêver… Un an après, j'ai ouvert la première agence Eden… Ma grand-mère, avant de rendre son dernier souffle, m'a dit : « Vis mon ange. Tu dois les guider jusqu'au paradis et toi aussi tu trouveras ton ou tes âmes sœurs… » Elle m'a quittée juste après c'est dernières paroles… Eden a permis à des milliers de personnes de trouver le bonheur et cela suffisait au mien… »

Cléo finit son récit en laissant ses yeux verser des larmes à ce souvenir.

Heero prend le chaton et le donne à Wufei. Duo se lève aussitôt, suivi d'Heero. Ils contournent tous les deux la table, Duo fait se lever Cléo à son tour. Elle pleure toujours.

« Je ne veux plus être seule… »

Duo la prend dans ses bras et la même scène que dans la rue se renouvelle, sauf que Cléo a besoin de plus de réconfort. Elle a besoin de ressentir l'amour et le désir oublié depuis tant d'années.

Elle relève son visage vers celui de Duo et lui sourit.

« Joyeux anniversaire Duo »

Elle pose ses lèvres sur celles de Duo, qui en demande l'entrée immédiatement. L'entrée lui est offerte et il lui fait ressentir par ce baiser tout l'amour qu'il éprouve pour elle. Heero les enlace tous les deux.

« Je vous aime » (H)

Tout le monde, même les enfants, les regard en souriant.

Cette soirée fut le début d'une nouvelle vie d'un couple à trois…

**Tout s'accélère.**

Un mois plus tard, Cléo les rejoint dans le grand duplexe type manoir. Et Yuki n'a jamais dormi dans son panier au plus grand dame d'Heero qui le retrouve tous les matins sur leur lit.

Quatre mois encore, et Sally met au monde deux magnifiques petites filles. De vraies jumelles. Et vu la couleur des yeux, l'heureux papa biologique est Quatre. Mais Trowa a plus d'autorité dans leur couple, il sera le papa le plus câliné. Marc est toujours sur ses genoux pour un câlin, pour se faire pardonner d'une bêtise. Réléna est enceinte de deux mois, Wufei et Hilde sont heureux. Le nouveau couple file le parfait amour et le chat file quand Heero lui fait les gros yeux.

Encore 5 mois. Les jumelles Lia et Léa sont deux adorables petites filles. Aujourd'hui est un grand jour. Le Mariage de leurs parents. La Mairie est pleine, la mariée est resplendissante et les époux sont magnifiques dans leurs costumes de cérémonie. Ce soir, Duo et Heero vont demander à Cléo de devenir leur femme. ,Ils voulaient le faire un autre jour, mais le couple de futurs mariés les ont menacés de les mettre tous les deux de corvée pour la caisse du chat pour le reste de l'année, s'ils ne faisaient pas leur demande le soir de leurs noces.

Cléo dit OUI…

Juste un mois après, un nouveau mariage a lieu… Des cloches carillonnent au moment où Messieurs et Madame Maxwell Yuy sortent de la Mairie. Cléo est rayonnante dans sa robe couleur champagne, la coupe de sa robe la fait ressembler à une elfe. Ses cheveux sont retenus en un chignon avec des mèches qui en ressortent et lui tombent dans la nuque. Juste avant de couper les gâteaux, Hilde s'approche d'elle et lui donne un petite boite blanche brillante avec un magnifique nœud blanc autour.

Elle se lève avec la boite, demande à ses deux époux de se reculer un peu avec leur siège et de s'assoire l'un à côté de l'autre. Une fois fait, elle prend place sur un genou de chacun, ils passent chacun un bras autour de sa taille et elle pose la boite sur ses propre genoux. Cléo prend leur main libre et les pose sur la boite.

« Pour vous, c'est mon cadeaux de mariage pour vous deux »

Ils se regardent en souriant, s'aident mutuellement pour ouvrir la boite et une fois ouverte, ont la même réaction. Ils lâchent la boite et l'enveloppe chacun de ses bras. Dans la boite, deux paires de petits chaussons blancs. Ils sont en pleurs en la serrant très fort durant plus de 20 minutes et les gâteaux furent coupés sans eux. Cela n'a pas d'importance, elle vient de leur annoncer un évènement qui fait leur plus grande joie.

Troisième mois de grossesse pour Cléo et accouchement pour Réléna. Une nouvelle petite fille avec les cheveux aussi noir que son papa. Meïra était la nouvelle cinquième petite merveille de leur couple. Cléo attend de faux jumeaux, donc on ne sait pas le sexe. Elle veut leur faire la surprise à l'accouchement. Duo et Heero boudèrent un peu, mais la punition deprivations de câlins pendant 3 jours leur fit vite oublier ce pourquoi ils boudaient.

Cléo vient d'accoucher… Duo et Heero sont de chaque côté d'elle avec chacun un doigt emprisonné dans une petite main. Deux beaux petits garçons sont là. Fait très rare, ils ont chacun un papa. David a les yeux couleur améthyste et des petits cheveux couleur miel, et Odin des yeux bleus cobalts avec des cheveux déjà en bataille. Ils sont comblés. Même dans leurs rêves les plus fous, jamais ils n'auraient pu espérer un tel bonheur d'être vraiment papa biologique ensembles, le même jour, avec la même femme.

Cléo est fatiguée, mais une femme comblée. Elle voulait leur faire cette surprise. Elle savait depuis longtemps qu'elle était une des rares femmes à pouvoir être fécondée le même jour par deux hommes différents, avec un taux de réussite de plus de 95 pour-cent.

« Avant que je n'oublie et que je ne m'endorme, ma punition est de me donner au moins deux filles… »

« De quoi parles-tu mon cœur ? » (D)

« Le bouton de mon chemisier, le premier jour de notre rencontre. Voilà votre punition : agrandir la famille jusqu'à ce que vous me donniez deux filles… Je vous aime »

« Dors, ma puce, on veille sur votre sommeil » (H)

Elle sombra dans le sommeil entourée de ses quatre hommes, donc deux l'embrassent sur les joues pour la remercier de ces deux petits anges.

« Elle n'a pas oublié… » (D)

« Non, mais j'aime sa punition » (H)

« Oui, moi aussi je l'aime » (D)

Ils rapprochent leurs visages et s'embrassent comme pour leur premier baiser, avec beaucoup de tendresse.

Notre petit couple à trois est maintenant composé de deux nouveaux membres, sans oublier Yuki, le petit démon blanc à 4 pattes.

_The end_

_**L'idée de cette fiction m'est venue grâce à Hlo. Merci à toi. Biz** (Je n'ai rien fait, mais de rien… C'est toujours agréable de recevoir des fleurs)…Hlo_

**Catirella**

oOo

_Duo/Heero/Cléo :_

David (g – D), Odin (g – H ) bébés

_Hilde/Réléna/Wufei :_

Kyo(g) 7 ans (Hi) – Iris (f) 6 ans(R) – Alexis (g) 4 ans (R) – Clay (g) 4 ans (Hi) – Meïra (f) bébé (R)

_Quatre/Trowa/Sally :_

Mary (f) 7 ans (T) – Marc (g) 5 ans (Q) – Lia (f) , Léa (f) bébés (Q)


End file.
